Marking Her Territory
by MinervaGirl8
Summary: Rolanda and Minerva are worried about telling the staff about their relationship. After having a quickie in the Quidditch locker room will they throw caution to the wind and tell their friends? Or will the decide to keep it a secret to avoid the unneeded teasing and prodding? Rated M for a reason ;) MM/RH One-Shot


"We should tell them all tonight at dinner, I think it would be best to tell them all at once instead of one at a time." Rolanda suggested. The couple walked into the

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, last time one of that staff announced a relationship it was hell. I don't feel like telling them not only that I prefer woman but that I prefer you, my love." Minerva wasn't as bold in the relationship. She lived a very private life and the thought of people being in her business was unnerving.

"I think you are being rational, haven't we takes about this? Sometimes we have to go against our better judgment. Be crazy, even naughty," claimed Rolanda as she slid her arm around the small waist of her lover. She pulled her close and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Playfully Minerva pushed her lover away. "Not here, students come here."

"But we haven't made love here I the locker room yet, and this is my second home. The showers are over there, we could hide in there...please babe." Rolanda began to lead the older witch to the shower stall when a sudden movement had her sitting on the bench outside the shower.

"No, I don't think so. If you want to so this then we might as well take a risk. It's irrational don't you think?" Minerva's voice was raspy with need and control. "This may be your territory but I'm about to mark my spot!" She mouth crashes into the coach's mouth.

The long snog moved down to the chest of the short haired woman, as the ripped the shirt off of her sexy girlfriend. Her teeth lightly bit the erect, tender nipples as loud moans erupted from Rolanda's mouth. "Merlin! Min that feels glorious!" Ro's cries were full of need. Minerva loved how much she could make her lover squirm and plead for her.

"I'm sure your quite wet already, would you like me to check?"she teased.

"Ughh, please!"

Minerva pushed down the pants of her one and only and pushed aside her panties. The heat and musty smell made Minerva hungry for the taste of the woman. Her tongue lightly flicked against the spot of pleasure and Rolanda wove her hands in Minerva's hair, guiding her. Thin fingers pushed into the opening between the short haired witches legs. Her head arched back as her body began to release. The feeling was addicting and overwhelming as she orgasmed. Her lover pushed deeper into the now super sensitive area until Ro screamed her name.

"I..I think you marked your territory love...very well." Ro's voice was shaky and quiet. A gentle last kiss was placed on her center then the lips trailed up to her mouth where she could taste the musty flavor of her own body.

"We have to tell the staff before they catch the two of us like this..." Ro knew this wouldn't be their last tryst somewhere other than in their own beds.

"I guess so my love, but don't expect any privacy after we tell them...they like to pry into our lives," Minerva responded between kisses. "We should go before we are late for dinner; it will surely start some rumors and unwanted teasing." She flicked her wand to straighten her lover and herself out before heading back to the castle.

They shares one last long kiss before throwing themselves into the lions den...also know as being honest with the staff.

* * *

Pomona and Fillius sat at the end of the table talking about their days, Poppy was arguing with Snape over his use of magic in his classroom which had injured two Gryffindors today, Hagrid was with Grubbly-Plank telling her of his new pet, and Albus sat quietly observing the group of people. Minerva had just walked in and sat to his right and Rolanda followed after a few short minutes later. The whole staff was there at their weekly get together.

Albus looked over at Minerva and saw a fire in her eyes that he has only seen once before when she was a young witch in love. He had to chuckle; she had vowed never to love a man again after her heart was broken. It seems that she had broken that vow and found a man once again. Minerva looked over at her mentor who was gleaming at her. "What is it? Why are laughing at me?" she asked.

"I am very happy for you and the new loving man in your life." His smile was bright as Rolanda choked on her whiskey. "Obviously Rolanda finds it funny as well." Her laugh was round and loud as the rest of the staff turned to her bright red face. Minerva had a angered look on her face as her lover teased her.

"Yes...please tell us about this...ha new man in your life..haha!" Rolanda managed to get the sentence out between giggles.

"Albus, this is not the best time to mention such things...and Rolanda I will punish you if you speak another word." Minerva's face grew pink as the staff all began to ask questions about this new lover.

"Who has managed to bed the stubborn Minerva McGonagall?" asked Severus. He had a smirk on his face as he waited for an answer.

"I do declare, Minerva finally has found someone who doesn't want to kill her!" Pomona laughed. "He must be a keeper, don't ya think."

Minerva remained silent as the badgering and comments flew across the table. It was almost too much to handle. She was about to explode if they made one more comment about this supposed male lover.

"My dear Minerva, I am sure we would all stop badgering you if you would just give us a hint to whom you are so in love with. That isn't much to ask, I say." Albus was as curious as the rest but he saw she was wary of the teasing. "Just a hint.."

Minerva turned to Rolanda who was almost blue in the face from laughing. "What happened to rationality my dear Min?" It was Rolanda's way of saying that they should just get it over with and tell them before Minerva gets too angry.

Minerva took the hint, put her hand in the air to silence everyone. The whole staff had their eyes on the older witch waiting for the name of her male lover when Minerva did something that shocked them all. She leaned over and began snogging the witch next to her. Rolanda's hand reached around the neck of her lover and laced into her hair. Minerva moved her mouth to the nape of the short haired witch's neck and began to nip and suck.

All eyes were bulging as they watch a very hot make out session of two respectable witch's. Albus cleared his throat to say they have all seen enough. Minerva pulled away to see a nice hickey where her mouth had been. "As you can seek, I have once again marked my territory, my love." She pulled away from her lovers embrace and picked up her fire whiskey. No one spoke for a few minutes until Albus finally made a comment.

"Well, you did keep you vow now didn't you Minerva..."

* * *

MinervaGirl8-Quick little MM/RH story, I hope you enjoyed the humorous ending. Let me know what you think, and check out my MM/HG story with my OC Kiera, The Truth in these Walls! HUGS!


End file.
